Hetalia: It is France werid day dream
by Hetalia Fan100
Summary: France hold bottle of drug for make everyone go hornly but it just his daydream. Waring-Lemon, Shots,Drug, and few bad word, Yaoi, and Yuri!


Hetalia: Aphrodisiac!

All couple just mind their own business when they had world meeting. The prevent France wink at everyone, but they roll their eye and look away. France had the best idea he ever had: He hold bottle of aphrodisiac in England food(He do had big crush on England) and he laugh. But he think he put that to everyone food so he do that but he doesn't know that h accidentally put this in his lunch as well. Now at lunch time, all nation eat their lunch and France just shocked when he felt...hard. "OH no! I accidentally put this in my food as well!"

"What you mean, frog!?" England shout.

"I put aphrodisiac in our food! The adult, the teen, even the child!" France blush red. "Damn...I very hornly right now..." he morn.

"You bloody frog!" England slowly blush. "America, are you okay?"

"Ah..." America, Canada, and Seychelles blush red while morn happy.

"You basted! Some of us virgin!" Germany also turn on quickly. "Italy! Are you okay!?"

"Ve...Germany, had sex with me~..." Italy lick his lip and Germany blush red.

"Su-San... I don't felt good..." Finland pant and Sweden turn on. For micnation, they also felt werid as well.

"Wah~! Sea-Kun feel hot~!" Sealand morn.

"Shut up, you dumb boy!" Wy lay down on floor, pant heavily.

"Sealand, I can help you with your problem~" Latvia ask while lick Sealand ear, cause the blonde boy morn more.

"L-Liet! I felt hot but why!? I am Virgin!" Poland morn and now lay down on Lithuania lap.

"You see, Aphrodisiac mean a food, drink, or drug that stimulates sexual desire." Russia said while pant heavily. "That why we act like this now."

"Hmm~ How we g-g-get ruin of it?" Switzaland ask while hold blush red Liechtenstein's on his lap.

"Substance that increases libido when consumed...libido mean sex drive...it mean, all of us had sex each other..." Hungary said while pant heavily.

"S-S-Sex?" Canada look at Prussia. "Then Prussia, be my first time!"

"Yay!" Prussia kiss Canada on lip, deeper. All virgin nation and micnation gasp and now they are worried but they don't care about it, that want get ruin of this new feeling!

"Liet..." Poland kiss Lithuania ear while moan sexy. Lithuania slowly remove Poland dress and lick Poland hard nipple. "Ah~Ahhhhh~! Aaahhhhh~!" Poland morn. "More, please~!"

"Po, it gonna be hurt for while but you get use to it." Lithuania morn while he remove his pant and remove Poland pink underwear.

"What the hell, tomatoes basted!? Don't stand there and watch Lithuania and Poland do it! Do me!" Romano snap while remove his and Spain cloth. Liechtenstein's blush red but Belarus grab her, cause Switzaland jaw drop. "Liechtenstein's!" He shout.

"Don't worry, Lili~ We, girl, can do it as well~" Belarus wink while remove Liechtenstein dress and suck Liechtenstein's small breast, cause the both of girl morn.

"Sister! Dont worry, I will save you!" Switzaland hold his small gun but he quickly got grab by his crush, Austria. "What!? Me!?"

"Yes... I be gentle." Autsia kiss this Swiss man with tongue.

"Ve~ Germany is hard~" Italy now get Germany a blowjob while Japan blush red of everyone action.

"Gah! We can't has sex each other! We are friend, some of us are silding, and someone of kid and virgin!" Japan quickly forget what happened when Greece kiss him. "Never mind!" Japan jump on Greece.

"Ahhhh~!" Latvia smile at Sealand cute morn while he enter two finger inside of his husband. "Cute little virgin, Huh? You are wet~" Latvia meow.

"It just me or all female had sex each other while the male had sex each other?" Wy blink. She saw lot of 'Nation and micnation quicky remove their cloth and she jaw drop. She rub her eye but she think she must had wet dream.

"Ahhhhhhh~! SU-SAN~!" Finland ride on Sweden while his 'husand' thrust inside of him.

"Ah~OW! It hurt, Liet!" Poland morn but in pain.

"Sorry!" Lithuania stop moving but thank to this drug, he continues, make Poland morn again.

"G-Germany~!" Italy morn. "Too big but I like it!"

"Ah~ Dude~! Not cool-Ah~! I want be top!" America pout while England make love to him.

"Ah~! Sea-Kun felt good now~!" Sealand moan happy while Latvia move his two finger inside of his husband faster. "Ahhhhh~!"

"Kugelmugel~" Kugelmugel look up at Belarus. "Since Liechtenstein's like you a lot, join us~" Belarus grab Kugelmugel, who blush red.

"What? Kugelmugel is girl, Belarus!" Liechtenstein's don't want Kugelmugel join her and Belarus.

"Um..I am boy..." Kugelmugel look away, blush.

"Oh! We had little **** for us, Liechtenstein's!" Belarus smile joyfully.

"Ahhhhhhh~!" Japan morn cutely when Greece do him in Lap Dance sex position.

"Wah~! Now we gonna do each other in sex position now~!?" Switzaland morn in The Squat Thrust by Austria.

"Yep~!"

"Ahhhh~! Felt so good~!" Norway moan like girl while Denmark do him in The Shoulder Holder, The Anvil position.

"I out of here!" Wy walk out, somehow she not got effect. Then she hear big scream and everyone come. "Oh god...I bet it be lot of mess!" She went back and cum anywhere, on floor, on the Uka face, the female, and wall. "You people are nasty!"

[Turn out, it just France day dream, it mean, NONE of that happens]

"BLOODY frog! What the hell you do with this!?" England caught this prevent hold bottle of drug.

"Man..my plan ruin..." France gulp. "Man, what wet dream I ever had..." he grin.


End file.
